Falling Leaves and Broken Promises
by Sam the ham sandwich
Summary: My mom raised me away from the people she knew would hurt me, and I understand her decision now. I'll tell you the story of my life, by telling the story of one season: Fall. Be warned though, it is a story full of untold secrets, and broken promises
1. Prologue

**Falling Leaves and Broken Promises**

**Prologue**

I walked down the streets of Waffle Town, in the dead of the night. My footsteps were loud and so were its echoes, but I don't anyone will hear them, as they are all asleep. My now straight unkempt blonde hair was blowing in the cold autumn breeze. I didn't bother to wear a scarf, because I don't care anymore.

I listen to the silence that engulfed the small town. If you were here in the morning, you'd never imagine this is what it was like at night. It's almost two, and I'm just here, feeling autumn as it died into winter.

I saw a lone light shining in one building. It was his. I saw the curtains draw back. I didn't bother to look into his eyes when he peeked through the window. He had seen me taking midnight walks before, so he didn't bother to check on me. What he doesn't know, though, is that this walk is different from the ones before, because when I left the house earlier, I'm not coming back. Nothing's left for me there. I no longer have anything to live for, at least not in this town.

I feel the hard concrete beneath my feet as I make my way to the dock. I watched the wind blow the autumn leaves around. I've always loved this season, even though it's always had bad memories. I need to get away from this place, from this season. My rucksack I had gotten from my mother carried enough food to last me a while.

I stepped onto the rotting wood as I made my way to the tiny boat on the end. I jump into it, the water losing its former calmness. I put the rucksack down and I cut the rope holding it to shore with my pocket knife, letting me drift off into the fog.

I don't really care where I end up, as long as it's away from that place. I bet you're all wondering what that place has done to me, huh? Well, for one, it has some pretty bad memories clinging to it. Two, there are people there who are just so willing to help me, out of pity, but I simply hate pity, especially if it's for me, and three, _he's there._ I don't expect any of you to understand my situation. I get the same questions. What's wrong with pity? What did he do to you? What memories? Why do they pity you? Stuff like that, but I guess I could just tell you the entire whole story.

I hope you don't get confused though, because in order for you to understand everything, you have to see through the eyes of a lot of different people, all of them, involved in the drama which is known as my life. Now listen carefully, because a single missed detail could cause you to lose track of the rest. I will tell the story, autumn by autumn, because only that season has a meaning in my life. My name is Vivian, and this is my story, my life, full of untold secrets, and of broken promises.

* * *

**Reviews are loved**

**xoxo  
SaMMiE**


	2. Seven

**Falling Leaves and Broken Promises**

**Chapter 1**

I was winching as my momma forced the brush through my really tangled hair, but a few minutes later, it will be smooth, like it always is. My momma helps me put on my pretty purple shirt and my pink skirt and then she puts me in front of the TV to watch my favorite show.

After watching a couple of minutes, I notice the story's kinda familiar. Hey, I've seen this before. Aw, darn, I hate reruns. I push the tiny button on the front of the TV that makes it go black then I walk over to my momma. Today's Sunday, which means it's her day-off, which means I get to spend the whole day with her.

She puts me on her lap and she strokes my hair. I look at the book in her hands, and it's filled with pictures.

"Momma, who's that?" I ask, pointing at a picture of a blonde boy with blue eyes like mine. Momma, sighs then answers me.

"That's your daddy" I looked at her confused. I never thought I had a daddy, like those other kids on TV. All my life, I've only had her, my momma, but no daddy.

"Where is he?"

"He's away" Away? Where? Where else should a daddy be other than his family? If I really had a daddy, he should have come home by now.

"When will he come back?" Momma sighed and then she whispered.

"He'll come back someday, baby. I promise he will" Promise…that's the first time momma's used that word on me. I've heard her say it to Uncle Luke and to Auntie Anissie, but never to me. Daddy will come back someday, and I'm gonna meet him, and we're gonna be a happy family like the ones on TV. I guess if momma says he'll come back, he will. I trust momma, always and forever.

* * *

**Angela**

I brushed my daughter's blonde hair as she squirmed slightly. Her blue eyes were droopy and serious, just like her father's. I put down the brush and sighed, which I did every day. My daughter was used to it, so she didn't even bother to be concerned about me. I never told her why I was always sad, but she didn't mind. She still loves me, as I love her.

"Vivian? Go watch TV now. Momma's gonna be back later, okay?" I cooed, putting her down in front of the small TV.

"Okay, Momma." She squeaked, with her adorable little smile. I always left her alone, but she's an independent young girl. At seven, she knows how to live the day. She opens the fridge and eats what I leave for her, and then she returns to the TV. She seems gifted. She knows more than what other children her age. She can do simple addition and subtraction, and she's learning to write. In the late afternoon, I come back and teach her.

Anissa says she's a prodigy, but I say she takes after her father. I know it's true, and so does she. She just says I need to get over him. I can't though. I loved him, and I still do, but he loves her, and never me.

I walk out the door and take care of my animals. They're the only source of my income, other than my job at Soufflé Farm. After I fed them, I head down there, where Anissa's waiting for me.

The only reason I keep Vivian in the house is because only a few select people know she exists, and they are Anissa, my girl best friend, Luke, my guy best friend, and the people in the clinic.

I walk through Ganache Mind District, as quietly as I can. I walk by here every day, in the same manner, and no one ever asks why. They know what I've been through. They know what he did. They all feel bad for me, but I don't need pity. I don't want it either. I knock on the door of the farm and Anissa opens it. Luke has also gotten a job here, so I won't be so lonely.

"Hey Angela!" Luke called, wrapping me in a one arm hug. I smiled at him. Anissa came and patted me in the back.

"Hey, Ange. You can go water the plants next to the house. Keep hidden though. I Gill will be coming here today." She warned, and my heart sank. I haven't seen him since before Vivian was born. Yes, you guessed it, Gill is Vivian's father. I love him, but he's married to Luna now, and they even have their own son, Edward, who is only a year younger than Vivian. They got married almost right after he broke up with me. It broke my heart.

"I'll go with her, you know, just in case." Luke offered, which I gladly accepted. We both walked out with him and started watering and weeding the plot. Luke would say the occasional joke and I would give him a polite chuckle. Sometimes, he would really make me laugh. Only he, Anissa and Vivian could make me laugh for real. When we were at least halfway through, Luke pulled aside, hiding me in the shadow of the house. I'm guessing Gill was here, and look who he brought, his son.

I peeked through the window and saw the blonde little boy, with a matching cowlick as his father had. He was identical to his father, only he had the large blue eyes of his mother. He smiled brightly at Anissa and started talking her. Gill smiled as Anissa left the room, and then he said something to his son. I had to smile at how Edward was like Vivian. Anissa soon returned with Van, her son. His round glasses glistened as he came into view.

"Hey Ed!" Van greeted his friend, and they smiled at each other.

"Edward, go play with Van outside, I'll talk with Aunt Anissa here" Gill suggested, making my duck my head back down.

"What? What's wrong?" Luke asked me, seeing me sweating. I was about to answer when Edward and Van came running outside. Luke nodded, and I breathed out a sigh. The two children played with each other and it seemed as though Edward didn't have a problem with getting dirty. Looks like Gill has changed since I last talked with him, which was seven years ago.

"Hey, if you want, I'll go ask Anissa if you can go. I'll collect your pay for you, and I could go play with Viv" Luke suggested, I nodded, then stepped out of the shadow with him. When I saw him enter the house, I hid half of my face back in the shadow.

"Hey, Auntie Angie! Come meet my friend!" Van called. Oh no, this cannot be good. I smiled at the little boy as he lead himself and Edward toward me.

"Hi there. I'm Edward" He smiled, bowing, as his mother would do. I simply smiled and returned the gesture. He looked so much like his father, except for his eyes. I was about to tell them to go off and play on their own when Luke came and took my away.

"We have to go now, bye kids!" Luke said as quickly as he could and then pulled away. We walked toward to my house, and then I heard Edward tell his father, well, more like yell to his father from outside.

"Papa?! I'll go around town for a while with Van. I'll find my way back!" He said, then he and Van ran in our direction. I tugged Luke's arm and he understood. We walked a little faster, but Edward and Van still caught up with us.

"Hey, Auntie Angie. Can we come by and play with the animals at your barn?" Van said, grabbing onto my hand and pulling those little puppy dog eyes he knows I can't resist. I sighed and nodded. The two children played along side of me and Luke, and I think I'm sweating more than usual.

"Luke, I'm gonna go check on Vivian. Make sure the kids stay in the barn, ONLY. Nowhere near my daughter, got it?" I ordered Luke, who gave me a "Yes, Ma'am" and a military salute. I giggle at him and then went to check on Viv, but when I opened the door, Vivian wasn't there.

* * *

**Vivian**

I stroked Belinda, my Momma's cow. She was my favorite, because she gave the yummiest milk. Momma would take me here sometimes, but I never went here by myself. I thought she wouldn't mind. I always get lonely when she goes to work, that's why I'm happy when Momma brings Uncle Lukey home to play with me.

I was kinda happy because I have Momma's cows, sheep and goats, but then I heard Belinda moo, and the door opened. Momma always told me not to let other people see me, I don't really know why. It was Uncle Lukey, but he was with two other littler boys. One was blonde, and he looked kinda like me, but his eyes were bigger. I don't know why, but I sorta liked how this littler boy looked like. The other one looked like Auntie Anissa and Uncle Jin. I hid behind Belinda, and it looked like she knew I wanted to hide, and she moved to keep me hidden.

"You go play with the animals, but be careful, they might bite" Uncle Luke joked. I knew they didn't bite, the two boys didn't seem to know that, and they got kinda scared, but they still played with them. I couldn't let myself be seen. I ducked more into the shadow, but the little blonde boy saw me.

"Hey there. I'm Edward. What's your name?" He whispered, as if he knew I was hiding. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"I-I'm Vivian…" I answered, and then he held out his hand. I took it and shook it. My cheeks turned a little pink when he smiled at me again.

"So, what are you doing in Angela's animal barn?" He asked, probably wondering what my relationship with my Momma is.

"She's my Momma, and these animals are my friends." I answered, obviously not joking.

"I guess you get pretty lonely sometimes. Do you have a dad?" He asked, causing me to feel a piercing feeling in my chest. Did I have a dad?

"N-no. I don't know who he is" I stuttered, my smile wiping off my face. His smile disappeared as well. I guess I never thought about who my dad was. I'll ask Momma to tell me about him later.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Sorry, I don't know what I'd do if I lost my dad." He said, then realizing I was tearing up a little. I don't remember my dad at all, and he has one who loves him, and I bet he has a mom who loves both him and his dad.

"What, w-why are you crying?! I'm sorry, this is all my fault. Please stop crying" He practically begged, but I stopped.

"It's not your fault. It's just, it's not that Momma isn't enough, it's just, she's just so gloomy sometimes and I want a dad to make her feel better when she's sad. I think she loved my dad, but he's gone. I don't know where he is, but I know he's out there." I sniffed. I stopped crying, but he still looked worried.

"Oh, okay. Why are you hiding?"

"My Momma says I can't show myself to other people besides Uncle Luke, Auntie Anissa, and Uncle Jin. I don't know why." I explained, making him kinda confused.

"Well, that's your mom's choice. Oh, look, Van's coming this way. Bye now, Vivian. I hope I'll see you again" He left, and I hid behind Belinda again.

"Hey, Ed, Uncle Luke says we better go home" He said to him, and they were gone. Momma burst through the door only seconds later. I ran to her.

"Vivian! There you are! Don't scare Momma like that again!" She cried, crouching down to my level and hugging me tightly. I hugged her back. I better not tell her about Edward, cause she might be mad that I showed myself to someone else.

* * *

**Angela  
**

I was teaching Vivian how to write, well, more like reviewing her on how to do it properly. She was writing the same sentence over and over again while I washed the dishes from our dinner. I was caught off-guard by her sudden question.

"Momma, who's my dad?"

I froze the question. Why did she want to know now? Why not later on, when she was older? I sighed, and faced her. She had her curious look on her face. I didn't think it was time to tell her, but I might as well tell her about him.

"Your dad was an amazing man. He looked a lot like you, with his sleek, bright, blonde hair, and his deep blue eyes. He was smart, like you are, and he was sweet and caring. He would take me to the festivals when we were younger and he supported me in running this ranch. It used to be so prosperous, when he was still with me. We were happy together. He was the most caring, and loving person I have ever known…"

"Yeah, but WHO is he?" She demanded.

"I can't tell you that right now, Sweetie, but I promise I will, when you're older." I promised her, and she seemed satisfied. I never would have imagine how much I would regret that promise.


	3. Beginning Fourteen

**Chapter 2**

**Falling Leaves and Broken Promises**

**Beginning Fourteen  
**

**

* * *

****Vivian**

It's my birthday, and I'm fourteen now. I blew the candles on my cake and my few friends cheered. I wasn't a little girl anymore, but I still had the same friends. All those here were my Mom, Uncle Luke, Aunt Anissa, Uncle Jin, and Aunt Irene. I hoped when I was little, I would have more friends than this by now, but sadly, I don't. I smiled for them all, and they clapped. I continued with this little party Mom had prepared for me. I never like parties, but my Mom insists and throws them anyway.

When the part finishes, I say goodbye to everyone, and then I get ready to face my mom. I have prepared myself for this day for years. I promised myself I would ask my mom to tell me who my dad was when I was fourteen. Well, guess what Mom, I'm finally fourteen, and I'm gonna ask you now.

"Mom, remember when I was seven, I went into the barn by myself and you freaked?" I asked, lightening the atmosphere.

"Yes, dear. Then you promised never to do that again. It's funny how you grew up so fast" She answer. Well, here goes nothing.

"Can you tell me who my dad is now?"

She froze, like she did when I was a child. She has a promise to keep, and she better not break it now.

"Well, I suppose it's time" She said, with a bit of regret in her voice. I bet she didn't think I would remember that promise she made.

She walked over to the book shelf and pulled out an old album, the one she forbade me from ever touching. Now I understand why she never wanted me looking into that.

She took a small, and old photograph from it, and then she gave it to me. It was a picture of a young-looking man. He was no older than eighteen, and he had sleek blonde hair and deep blue eyes, just like my mom described him of having. His lips were formed into a small smile and he was next to my mother, who was also eighteen. He had many features about him that would attract a woman, but the one that caught my attention was the large curl that was hanging above his head. A cowlick, maybe?

I looked at my mom, who was on the verge of tears. I hugged her and I placed my head in the crook of her neck.

"His name, is Gill Hamilton…He's your father, and he left me before he found out you even existed."

Now I know why Mom would just sometimes end up crying when she looked at me long. She saw him in me, and she missed him. He left her, before he even knew me.

"Where is he now?"

"He's married to someone else. He's happy. He even has a son. It's best if we don't bother his perfect life" She said, and I knew that had to find him.

"Mom, when I be allowed to go out of this house?" I asked. I was getting tired of this house. I've lived here my entire life, and I've never gone anywhere else other than the Coop and the Animal Barn.

"Tomorrow. I promise" There she goes with her promises. Some will be kept, some won't. I wonder if she'll keep this one.

I wake up earlier than usual, out of excitement. I sit in the dining table, waiting for Mom to finish her shower. I don't know why she takes so long. She even complains that she spends so much time in the bathroom and I can still look better than her. As usual, my blonde hair was lying on either side of my face, framing it. My hair was delicately wavy, and it was just past my shoulders.

When she's finally ready, I walk out the house for the first time in a long time. I feel the cool fall breeze on my face and the golden surroundings made me feel happy. Fall was my favorite season. Maybe it was because of how beautiful nature if at this time, or because my birthday's in Fall. Most people think Fall is the season of dying, but for me, Fall is just the preparation for creating new life. When Fall end, the world stay still, and it just lets the snow cover it. Fall makes sure that the trees and other plants can still live and be reborn when Spring comes. Mom has never liked Fall though. I wonder why.

We walk through the area just a little bit north of our home. I saw only a few people, like there was this big muscular guy, about as old as my mom, with a blonde girl, whom I suppose is his wife, and a child, which I presume if their son. I wish I had a family like that.

"Hello there, Angela. Who's this?" An old looking man greets my mother. He has the same dark blue hair Uncle Luke has. Perhaps this is his father.

"Um, Dale, this is Vivian. She's…my daughter" She spat out, rather ashamed to say the last part. Dale's expression doesn't seemed to change.

"Daughter? Is this…his?" He asks, not at all shocked.

"Yes. It's his"

He examines me, circling me, and rubbing his chin. I was wearing a light lavender off shoulder top with long, flared sleeves, and dark jeans, with sneakers. That's it. He smiled and held out his hand to me.

"Hello there, Vivian. Name's Dale. I'm Luke's dad, and I might say, you look a lot like yours." He smiled as I shook his hand, and then went back to my mom's side, almost hiding.

"Hey, Pops, I'm done collecting that lumber you asked for. Oh, hey Vivian! Pleasure to finally see you out of that house" He joked, hugging me tight. I hugged him back. Luke's kinda like my best friend. He's still a stupid teenager inside, and it looks like he's never gonna grow out of that.

"Hey Luke. Nice to see you working" I joked back. He promised me, without the knowledge of my mom, that he would give me a tour of the island.

"Come, Viv. I'll give you a tour of the island!" He said, pulling me out the door before my mom could object. I laughed. Luke always knows how to avoid being yelled at, even at his age. We stopped by the building closest to Carpentry Shop. Luke said it was the blacksmith's.

"Hey, Owen, I'd like you to meet my little friend here" Luke called to the muscular man I saw earlier. He smiled at me and we shook hands.

"I'm Vivian" I said, smiling brightly. I looked around the shop, and there wasn't much. It was just the usual blacksmith's.

"Hey, Roy, come 'ere! Meet this new friend." Owen called to the back of the store. Out came the young boy I saw with him outside. He was about my age, and he had long brown hair, tied in a low ponytail, pretty much like Luke's.

"Hey there, I'm Roy. Apprentice blacksmith to my old man here" He smiled and we shook hands. Owen ruffled his hair, in a way any teenager would get annoyed at.

"Dad! Don't embarrass me in front of a lady!" He complained, attempting to fix his hair. I just giggled at him. Luke and I went to our next stop, Maple Lake District. He introduced me to each household, and I met a couple of people my age, like Heath, Dakota. Heath's the son of Phoebe and Calvin, my mom's friends, and Dakota's the daughter of Chase and Maya, even more of my mom's friends.

Our last stop at Maple Lake District was the house of a girl called Candace. I had met her husband at the blacksmith's, his name was Julius. We knocked on the door, and a girl with light blue hair answered. Luke greeted her, and she was his age. Gosh, there are a lot of people my mom's age.

"Angie, come and say hello" Candace called, and out of the door came a purple haired girl, who acted just like her. It seemed like she got her father's looks, but her mom's shyness.

"Hello, I'm Vivian"

"I'm Angie…" She replied quietly.

"My mom's named Angie too, but most people call her Angela" I smiled, and she smiled back, but Candace did not.

"Angela's your mother?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes"

"Okay then" She finally smiled at me. I feel like I'm going to get along well with Angie. She's shy, but so am I, sometimes. It really depends on who I'm meeting.

Luke and Candace left me and Angie in the living room. We were pretty silent, and all we did was stare at each other and sip the tea Candace had left for us. I'm not good with people if they're this quiet. I looked to the floor. Maybe she'll start talking and I'll be able to make a conversation out of that.

* * *

**Luke**

I sat on the kitchen table with Candace while Vivian and Angie were left in the living room. Angela had always been close with Candace, best friends even. Maybe that's why she named her daughter after her, but then again, maybe I'm assuming too soon.

"Hey, Candace, why'd you name Angie after, you know, Angela?" She smiled and sipped her tea.

"I-I wanted some sort of reminder that Angela was once in my life. Even thought I was pretty sure I would never forget about her." She paused, biting her lip. She seemed nervous to say the next part.

"I was afraid G-Gill would. He needed to r-remember that there was a-another girl out there that loved him…I c-couldn't just l-let him forget her like t-that…" She seemed mad, in her little Candace way. It's like she was yelling, only in her quiet voice.

"So, you don't like Gill?"

"No, I don't hate him. I just d-don't like the way he just l-left Angela like that… H-he knew she loved him…but he just left h-her in the d-dust for Luna…I know I should feel happy f-for my sister, but what he d-did was just wrong…You should n-never play with a girl's f-feelings like that…He c-could have at least apologized…" She Candace yelled again. Who knew she felt so strongly about this? I wonder if Julius knows Candace get angry like this…never mind, back to her ranting.

"And d-did you know what G-Gill told Luna? He said Angela d-didn't love him anymore…that she was okay w-with the m-marriage…" She said more quietly. What?! Gill said that?! Oh, wait till I get my hands on him…I patted her on the shoulder, because she looked kinda angry, in her Candace way.

"I know it's not right he played her like that. If I had a girl like her, I would make sure she's happy, and that I would never hurt her, unlike what Gill did to her…" I said softly, making Candace's eyes widen, then she eyes me suspiciously. It only took her three words to get her point across.

"You like her"

I blushed deep red. Oh man, I thought I did a pretty good job of covering that up. I better defend myself.

"N-no, it's nothing like that! I, uh…" Aw, crap. I stuttered. Why do I always stutter when I'm nervous?

"Yes, you do. I can tell just by the way you look at her, even before! That's why you hate Gill so much, and why you care so much about Vivian. You wish you were her father. You act as if you are, and, I should stop talking now…" Wow, I never thought I'd live to see that day Candace would stop herself from talking too much. I guess she does have some Luna in her. She was right, though, completely right.

I sighed and smiled a crooked smile, but it quickly faded. I turned my head toward the living room, where the girl I would love to call my daughter is sitting.

"You're right…Maybe I care about her because I know what it's like to grow up without a mother, while she grew up without a father. I felt like I needed to help her. I wanted to give her a father, but I don't think even I can replace what Gill should have been…" I admitted, still eying the blonde angel in the other room. She has always been the perfect little girl she was before she knew the outside world existed. I never would have imagined this girl when I first fell for Angela.

* * *

**Vivian**

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Then we went to Waffle Town. I never knew the island was so beautiful. We went to the Sundae and met everyone there, and we did the same to the General Store, Tailor Shop and On the Hook. Since I already knew everyone at Meringue Clinic, I just stopped there to visit Uncle Jin. That's where I met his son for the first time, Van. He's one of those little boys I met when I was seven. He was the one who didn't see me, but where was the other one? I forgot his name, but he was kind to me, and I hope he still remembers me. I think his name was, Edmund? Edward? That's it, Edward! I hope I see him.

On our way back to Caramel River District, we bumped into a blonde haired boy. It must be him. I tapped him on the shoulder and he smiled brightly at me.

"Vivian? Is that you?" He asked, holding my arms. He smiled even wider when I nodded.

"So, your mom has finally let you out of the house, huh? Let me introduce myself properly. Good morning, madam, Edward Hamilton, at your service" Hamilton…Hamilton…My dad's last name…Could he be?

"What's your dad's name?" I asked on impulse. Gosh, I should not have done that. Oh no, not good, not good.

"Um, Gill Hamilton, why?" It is him. He's my dad's son. Wait, he asked why. Think Vivian, think!

"Nothing. It's just when I meet people our age, I ask their parent's names. My mom was very popular" I said, hoping he would buy it, and thankfully, he did.

"Well, see you later Viv. I gotta go."

"Wait, Edward, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Don't tell your dad you met me"

"Why?"

"My mom and him aren't on best terms, really. Not now, so, promise me you won't tell him" I practically begged.

"Sure, sure. No problem"

"Thank you so much, Ed. I gotta go now. Mom's expecting me home by five" I glanced at my watch. 4:30 PM.

I waved goodbye to him, and I skipped away to Caramel River District. Luke had already made his way to Ganache Mine District, so I just skipped across the District, on my way home. It was a great day. I love the taste of freedom. It's just plain awesome.


	4. That Boy

**Chapter 3**

**That Boy**

**

* * *

****Edward**

I have no idea what Vivian's problem with my dad is, and the curiosity is killing me. I'm sitting in my room, reading a book, with the door open by an inch. I heard muffled voices coming from the hallway. I peeked through the small opening in the door and saw my mom talking to my dad, and with a very bad topic, Vivian.

"I tell you Gill, Candace says she looks exactly like you, but she acts just like Angela. Why didn't you tell me you had a daughter? I would have never married you if I knew marrying me would force you to abandon a child you already had!" She whisper-yelled. She knew I was in my room, but she didn't know I was listening.

"I didn't even know she existed! You can't blame me for this!"

"But you left Angela, just to marry me. Haven't you ever considered the fact that she's my friend? Angela hasn't been seen in Waffle Town in fifteen years. I hear she just ships her animals' products and has a job over at Soufflé farm. She's been hiding Vivian in her house for years, afraid of what you'll think of her. Vivian is a kind girl, from what Candace told me, she's just as great as her mother. You should think about meeting her." My mom finished, walking into their bedroom and slamming the door.

My dad sighed and he headed for my room. He always talked to me when he was upset. It's like he sees himself in me, and he sees such happiness in me, that he feels better just by looking at me. I run back to my bed and I look as if I was reading the whole time.

"Hey, Ed. How are you?"

Okay, I can't take it. I have to tell him. Well, he already knows about her, no harm in asking him about her

"Dad, I met Vivian today"

Dad gulped, hoping I was lying. I continued to tell him more.

"Actually, I met her when we were seven, in her mom's animal barn. She told me not to tell anyone I met her because her mom tells her she's not supposed to show herself to other people. Vivian's always wondered why, but her mom never told her, so she just followed her orders. I agree with mom, dad. You should meet her. She a great girl, you know. Probably just like her mom like Aunt Candace says. I've met her mom, too, when I was seven. They are both as kind as the other people say." I said, looking at him straight in the eye.

"Edward, please don't make me meet her. She probably hates me, because I left her mom."

"Doesn't look that way. I remember most of what she said to me when we were seven. Her mom's always so sad, probably thinking of you. Vivian can't stand looking at her when she's crying because of you. When she was young, she wanted a dad to comfort her mom when she was crying like that. She wanted her mom to be happy, but seeing you in Vivian everyday must be hard on her." I said. I have analyzed everything she's said to me. My dad frowned, and then his eyes met the floor.

"Never knew she still loved me. I thought she'd have gotten over me by now. I can't do anything to make up for it now. I have your mom, and I love her, and she loves me. Angela should find someone else who will return her love" He said. I knew he was just running away from the problem. I sighed and walked away. I have to go ask mom to meet her. Maybe she'll be less stubborn than dad.

I left my dad in my room to think about at least meeting Vivian. She's an amazing girl, and dad should see it for himself. I knock on the door of my parents' bedroom, and my mom opens the door. She looked relieved to see me. When she saw my dad exit my room, she pulled me in and slammed the door.

"Mom, are you angry at dad because he loved someone else?" I asked quickly. I had to figure out a solution to this problem, and fast. Maybe a few more facts would help.

"No, honey. I knew he loved Angela before me, but what I didn't know is he just left her like that to marry me." She explained, grabbing a picture from one of her drawers and giving it to me. It was her, Aunt Candace, and Angela, and they were all smiling. They were about eighteen, and mom was seventeen.

"When she just disappeared, before my wedding, I was heartbroken. I felt sorry for her, but from what your father said, she was alright with the marriage, and that she had found someone else. All this time, I thought she loved Luke now, but from what Candace got from Luke, it looks like she's always loved your dad" She went on. Angela went through so much. She went and hid from the world because she thought they wouldn't accept her, but the world just ended up missing her.

I told mom my side of the story, of how I met her when we were seven, and all the information I've already gathered. She almost burst into tears when she heard what kind of world Vivian grew up with, a world that might not accept her. Mom hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"Go to sleep, Sweetie. Go to Vivian tomorrow and bring her and her mom here while your father's at work. We'll sort this out" I smiled at her and nodded. I walked out the room, pushed my dad out of mine, and went to sleep.

I closed my eyes and I found myself in another room. It was nothing but white. There was no horizon, no floor, no ceiling, just white. A few seconds later, a floor appeared, and I fell onto it. I was wearing I pretty good black suit that stood out of all the white.

Even more seconds later, the whole thing split in half. The other half was black, and there, in the blackness, stood Vivian, in a shining white dress, as beautiful as ever. I was on the white half, and she was on the black.

"Edward? What are you doing in my dream?" She said her voice soft and gentle. Her face was showing an adorable confused expression.

"Your dream? You're in my dream." I replied, using the same voice she had. Her soft expression became confused.

"You're dreaming too? Weird…" She said her voice slightly louder. I looked at her, as she examined the place. It was nothing but black and white.

Just when she opened her mouth to say something else, the black and white zoomed past us. We were somewhere else, but the dark side, and the bright side were still visible. I was still in the middle of the bright side, and Vivian still glowed in the darkness.

I saw her, and then I looked around. I recognized this place. It was the church, only it was covered in flowers, and there were more people than there usually are.

I saw my dad and my mom walk out the doors, both of them wearing nice formal outfits. It was my parent's wedding. They looked happier than I have ever seen before in my life.

My mom's smile was the widest I have ever seen, and my father was actually blushing and holding her hand. They were being congratulated by the other townspeople.

I searched the dark side, and I saw Vivian, still shining in her dress, kneeling in the shadow of the church. Beside her, completely hidden in the dark, was her mother. Angela was looking on the happy couple, with a mixed expression in her eyes. I couldn't really read it, though. What was it? Sadness? Anger? Betrayal? Sorrow? Jealously?

I saw a tear fall down Vivian's pale cheek. They were both crying. I guess it was this moment that shattered Angela's heart. She just watched the man she loved get married to another woman, probably from the church window or something. This wedding is what took away her happiness, what stopped Vivian from living a normal life, but at the same time, what made me to be.

I looked over Vivian as she sobbed watching her mother cry at the sight of my parent's wedding. She looked up as the scene zoomed past us once again. The black and light stayed as the scene turned into the clinic. The light side was by the bed, and the black side was far from it.

Angela was in the bed, looking rather tired. She was looking affectionately at the little bundle of blankets in Anissa's arms. Vivian was looking at it, tears forming in her eyes once again, but this time, out of joy. The little bundle was her, just minutes after birth. Luke was there as well, smiling at Angela as she cuddled her new daughter.

The room was filled with joy, until Dr. Jin came in and ruined the moment. He whispered something into Anissa's ear and her face fell. She looked at Angela with pity in her eyes, and she says two words that destroys part of the happiness there.

"Luna's pregnant."

Silence. My mom just got pregnant with me, on the day Vivian was born. Thank God mom and dad didn't go upstairs that day.

Vivian was about to say something, when the scene changed again. We were still in the clinic, but it wasn't Angela in the bed anymore, it was mom. It wasn't Vivian in the blankets anymore, it was me. The two of us looked almost identical when we were born, but my eyes were wider. Mom smiled and my Dad held her hand. Vivian stood far from the bed, and looked at me with pleading eyes. Her eyes shifted from me, to my parents. I shot her a reassuring smile but before I could say anything, my parents spoke.

"What should we name him, Sweetie?"

My mom thought for a second then stuttered.

"E-Edward"

My dad stroked the baby's hair, and whispers, "That's perfect"

I looked over at Vivian then everything dissolved. We were back in the black and white. We were facing each other, just like the start.

"Vivian, are you okay?" I asked, noticing she was still crying. She nodded, wiping the remaining tears away.

"My mom wants you and your mom to come over tomorrow, or maybe it's today, when we wake up when my dad's at work, okay? She wants to help" I said, and she nodded again, still a bit shaky.

"I guess we better wake up now. See you in a while"

I sat up on my bed. The clock read 6:00 AM. I better get dressed now. Vivian's gonna be expecting me.

* * *

_Here's a new chappie, after how many months. Hahah. Sorry guys ;) Been busy as hell. Gonna continue this now! Sorry to keep you guys waiting! _

_I have a feeling this chap is a bit cheesy. hahaha. Anyway, R&R  
_

_xoxo  
SammiE_


	5. Not as Planned

**Chapter 4**

**Not As Planned**

**Vivian**

I woke up to the sound of eggs being cooked in the kitchen. Was that dream real? I better get ready in case it is. If it was just a dream, I would classify it as a nightmare.

"Vivian? Are you awake? Breakfast's ready!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. I groggily sit up, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Coming mom!" I yell back, walking there. I plop myself down on a seat and I scarf down a plate of eggs made for me. I was just about to finish when I heard someone knock on the door. Oh man, must be Edward.

"I'll get it" Mom said, heading for the door. No, not good, mom will freak when she see's Edward.

"No, Mom!" I mumbled, with some eggs still in my mouth, but I was too late. Mom was gaping at the boy at the doorway. Not good.

"Hello there, Ms. Yukia. Is Vivian available?" He asked politely, but then he saw me.

"Vivian, would you care to explain why_ he _is here to see _you_?" She hissed at me, then staring daggers at Edward.

"Mom, I can explain. Edward is here to help us. His mom wants to help you, um, kind of, get back at Gill for, you know, hurting you…" I trailed off at the end. That didn't come out the way I wanted it to, and it wasn't pretty convincing.

My mom looked from me to Edward, and then sighed. I let out a breath. When mom sighed, I know she had given in. I motioned for Edward to come in, and so he did.

We all sat at the kitchen table, and it was pretty awkward, but I thought I should break this silence.

"So, um, mom, Edward says Luna misses you, and that she is mad at Gill because of what he did to you, so, what do you say?" I said, smiling a pleading smile at her. I knew she couldn't resist that if I paired it with my puppy dog eyes, which I did. She sighed again. I win. I didn't really think it'd be that easy.

"Fine, I'll go, but as long as Gill's at work. Now go dress up. You're not going anywhere in your pajamas" She said, pointing at the little teddy bears on my clothes. I blushed, and then changed into a simple light blue dress. My mom made this for me, in this color because she thought it matched my eyes, which it did. I put on my sneakers and I left with Edward.

We walked through the Waffle Town, with my mom practically hiding behind Edward and me. I guess this is her first time to come here since, um, I was born? She did a good job, well, at least until Maya came.

"Oh my Goddess, Angela, is that you?" She squealed in delight. When she got a clear view of my mom, she attacked her with a huge bear hug. Wait, is Maya crying?

"Oh, Angela! I was so worried! What happened to you? When you first disappeared, I came to your house, but you weren't there! I tried for weeks, but no one was ever there! I'm so happy you're back!" She cried, still keeping a good grip on my mom.

Edward and I glanced sideways at each other. He motioned for me to get her off. I sighed and tapped Maya on the shoulder. She looked up at me, but she didn't release her.

"If you could be so kind as to get off my mother?" I asked, in the kindest tone I could manage. I don't really like Maya. There's something about her personality that just, annoys me.

She looked at my mom, she nodded, and then her mouth formed an "o". She let her go, and mom let out a breath.

I got mom's wrist and pulled.

"I'm sorry. We have somewhere to go, so, goodbye now," I said, in the same tone, then grabbing Edward, and pulling both away from Maya.

"Let's go, now, before we get anymore interruptions." I hissed, letting Edward lead, and, eventually, we finally reached his house.

He knocked on the door, and less than a second later, it flew open, to reveal and small woman, with pink pigtails, flowers in her hair, and a cat-like face. She gasped at the sight of my mom and squealed, just like Maya, only a lot less annoyingly. She hugged my mom, maybe even tighter than Maya. Mom gasped for breath when she let her go too.

"Angela! I can't believe it! You're here!" She yelled, before pulling all of us into the house. The house wasn't at all small. I guess the mayor's house is supposed to be really big. There was a cute living room with a cackling fireplace. It was the perfect atmosphere for Fall.

"Oh, come sit here! We have so much to catch up on!" Luna once again squealed and pushed mom and me on the couch. I shot a pleading look at Edward and he just chuckled. I sighed and listened to our moms. Luna would ask a questions and mom would give a brief answer. That went on forever, that is, until the subject to Gill came up.

"So, what do you plan to do with my idiot of a husband?" She joked, hoping to lighten to mood, but it had no effect on mom. She sighed, but this time it was a sigh of grief.

"Sweetie, please don't let my husband get to you. He can be an idiot. Just let him go" She said softly, placing a hand on my mom's shoulder. She pushed it off and looked away.

"I can't" She whispered, but we all heard it clearly. I reached for her, but I backed off when I saw her expression. She was angry, sad and crying. I looked over to Edward. He didn't seem to know what to do either.

"Angela, honey, you have to. Gill not really known to be one to apologize and he doesn't like to admit to his mistakes either, so please, for your sake, let go of him" She said, trying to comfort my mom. I doubt it'll work, though. If she could let go of him, she would have done it a long time ago.

"No. I can't. I just can't, okay?" She yelled, face in her hands. Luna almost jumped back. I stared at my mom. I have no idea why she agreed to go. She just seemed like she wasn't ready.

"You could if you tried! You never tried!" Edward yelled, standing up and glaring at her. We were all silent, which probably meant Edward was right.

My mom opened her mouth, like she was going to say something. It hung like that for a few seconds before she ran. She ran for the door and she got out before we could catch her.

"Mom!" I jumped up to try and catch her, but Luna held me back. I have no idea why but she did.

"Hey! Let go!" I tried to struggle, but Luna looked stronger than I thought. I couldn't break free.

"I said let go! I have to catch her!" Another hand grabbed me. Edward was helping his mom. Why didn't they want me to get her? I can't just leave her; she's my mom, my family, my life. I can't take it when she's like this.

"I SAID LET GO!" I finally got free. I ran out and looked for her. She should've ran back home. I run back to Caramel River District, as fast as I possibly could. I didn't even reach it before I was pulled back. I didn't see who it was, but he held me tightly and kept me from running away. I kept my eyes shut and concentrated on getting away.

"Let me go!" It was useless. He was stronger than me. I opened my eyes and it was Edward. Okay, now I'm angry.

"Why did you stop me? I have to find mom!" I yelled at him. He was still holding onto my wrists. I couldn't just go.

"Vivian, you have to let her sort this out herself" He tried to explain, but I know he's wrong. She needs me. I'm pretty sure I'm the only thing keeping her sane.

"No!" I struggle more, but he really is stronger.

"Vivian! Vivian, calm down!" I took a deep breath, and I gave up. Maybe this is better for her. She should find herself on her own. I shouldn't interfere.

"I'm sorry" I said, and he let go. I walked back to his house, and I sat obediently on the sofa. I kept my eyes planted on the floor.

"Vivian, sweetie, you should let your mom settle this herself. You can't protect her forever" Luna tried to comfort me.

"But she's protected me all my life! Why can't I do the same for her?"

"She's your mother"

"Exactly! I should take care of her!" She's taken care of me my whole life. She is my life. I can't bear to see like this.

"This is between her and Gill, don't interfere, honey"

"But I'm their child! I'm kind of automatically stuck in the middle of this!" I want to see that disgusting, foul, dishonest, sickening coward right now and give him a piece of my mind.

"Vivian, please calm down. My dad will understand. He's very regretful about leaving you two" Edward said. Wait what?

"YOU TOLD HIM?" Gill knows I exist. I specifically told him not to tell his dad.

"Y-yeah. I did. He already knew, Vivian. Mom found out from Candace. I doesn't matter" What as stupid idiot. Of course it mattered.

"But how can I trust you now? You broke your promise! I told you not to tell him!"

"But he knew already. I didn't do any harm"

"That's not the point! You broke your promise!" I think I'm tearing up. Ugh, I don't care. He's a lying, promise breaking idiot.

"I-I'm sorry!" He tried to apologize, but I won't have any of it. I'm getting out of here, but if I tried to run, he'll just catch me again.

"That doesn't change the fact you broke your promise!"

"Vivian, please, calm down!" Luna stood and forced me to sit down again. I crossed my arms over my chest in defeat.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise, okay? I won't do it again." He really does look sorry, but I don't feel like forgiving him.

I sat there, silently pouting. Edward and Luna talked about how Gill would react, trying to find a way mom could talk to him without her breaking down or hurting him. I didn't even bother to pitch in ideas. I'm too embarrassed to.

I don't even know why they think mom would even consider hitting Gill. She most definitely will not. She can be headstrong, but when it comes to Gill, she's pretty much jelly.

I glance over at the grandfather clock sitting at the edge of the room. It's almost noon. Will I be staying in this house all day? I don't think I can take it. I thought I was through with being locked up?

"Hey, Ed, I don't think Vivian wants to stay in this house all day. It's almost noon. Why don't you two go to the inn and have some lunch? Vivian looks hungry." Luna suggests. Wow, are you psychic?

"Um, okay Mom. We'll be back later" He said, standing and letting me out of the door first. I walk slowly by his side, still embarrassed by overreacting over his broken promise.

"Hey, why do quiet all of a sudden?" He asked, looking over at my frown. Isn't it obvious?

"Nothing" I lie. Good thing I'm a good liar, huh? I used to hate lying, since the only person I could lie to was Mom, but Luke taught me how to lie perfectly.

"Oh. Okay then. I'll take your word for it" He's not very intimidating, is he? He backs down easily.

We walk in the inn. There are a couple of people eating lunch, but no one I didn't know. No one came to greet me, though. We sit ourselves at a table and Chase comes and takes our order.

"So, what'll it be, kids?" He pulls out a piece of paper.

"Tomato Risotto, please." Ed says almost immediately. Tomatoes? Really? Well, I know what I'm having.

"That too please!" I say happily. Mom used to always make me tomato risotto when she had the time and the ingredients to make it, which was rare. She always felt sad while cooking them.

"You like tomatoes too?" He asked. Well, yeah.

"Always have"

"Cool"

Chase came with our food and we ate silently. Okay, I never liked awkward silences. I can't seem to think of anything to say. When we finished, we left, just like that. Maybe we didn't click as much as I thought we did.

We walked the short distance from the inn to his house silently. Once again, I hate awkward silences. Well, I did suddenly get a bad feeling at the pit of my stomach, and it's not from the tomato.

When Ed opened the door, I found out why I was nervous.

* * *

**Uh..yeah...I feel like that was extremely short, even thought my computer says this chaps longer than the last one -.-"**

**So, here it is! It's past my bedtime so you better be appreciative I posted this _ haha.\**

**and uh...yeah. Vivian's having mood swings hahaha.  
**

**Reviews are loved! **

**xox  
SammiE**


	6. Friends

**Chapter 5**

**Friends  
**

**Vivian**

There he stood, in all his seemingly snobbish glory. His blonde hair was the same. The cowlick is still present. He looks older though. Well, obviously.

Both of us stood at the doorway for a second. I didn't know what to think of it. A million different thoughts ran through my head at the same time.

_Why is he home so early? Mom fell for_ that_ nerd? What's with the sweater vest? I just _know_ Luna does his shopping for him. Wait, is he wearing the same thing from mom's picture? Does that mean he's been wearing that for, what, fourteen years? Maybe he has a closet filled with identical clothing. I guess I know where Ed gets his looks. I know where I get mine too. Did I just imply the three of us are hot? Ugh, Vivian, concentrate!_

My mouth hung slightly open, but I closed it and gulped a couple of seconds later. We stood there staring at each other, but then I remembered what he did. He was the one who left mom. He left her just like that, without an explanation. She's broken and it's his entire fault.

I felt a sudden anger want to burst out. I was about to say something when Luna pushed me out of the house. She made sure he didn't follow.

"It's him, that guy, it's him isn't it?" I almost yelled. I can't wait to give him a piece of my mind, the little coward.

"Sweetie, don't. I'll talk to him for you. You go somewhere else. Ed, go with her, and make sure she doesn't come here, or anywhere near me or Gill, okay?" She pushed me back, and Ed took my wrist and pulled me away, leaving Luna and Gill staring at me. I'm sure I looked very annoyed.

"Come one, Vivian. We should go somewhere, far away, like maybe, Ganache Mine District? Yeah, that's good. We could go to Praline Forest or something" He mumbled. I'm not sure if he's talking to me or to himself.

I pouted. I know Luna will do a good job of telling him off, but that doesn't mean I don't want to do it myself.

I walked next to Edward towards the forest. I have always wanted to climb a tree there, and that's where Luke works, right? I should have fun with him around.

I look away from Ed and I just observe the surroundings. This place will never ever get old. I could spend forever here. Too bad I wasn't able to spend my childhood here.

"Hey Vivian! Hey Ed!" A chirpy voice called after us. We turned and saw a short chestnut haired girl. It was Dakota. She placed herself between me and Ed then started talking.

"Hey, can I join you guys? Mom and dad left me alone at home again. What do they expect me to do anyway? I have nothing to do. They're both working and almost no one wants to hang out with me. They're all busy. Are you guys busy? I sure hope not, because if you are I'll have to go home again and there's nothing to do at home other than cook and that gets boring when there's no one there to eat the food. I don't really like to eat too much. So how are you guys? I hope I'm not talking too much again. Oh mean, I'm talking too much again. I should stop now shouldn't I? Ok, stopping now" She covered her mouth and I smiled. She was a nice girl. She is definitely like her mother, but not annoying like her.

"Maybe people would hang out with you if you didn't talk so much" Ed said, annoyed. I hit him from on the shoulder, but that was kind of hard considering Dakota's between us.

"Y-you don't mean that, right?" Dakota said, looking at him with big puppy eyes. He sighed and said yes. She smiled wide.

"Now Ed, be nice" I laughed when he grumbled. It seems like these two don't really get along. I giggled as Dakota moved behind me, shielding herself from Ed. He just grumbled and crossed his arms.

We reached Praline forest soon enough. I didn't think Dakota was interested in climbing trees, and neither is Ed.

I clapped my hands as I ran to the nearest tree. This is going to be fun. I touched the trunk and looked up. Oops. Looks like someone got here before I did.

"Hey Uncle Luke!" He was sitting on one of the higher branches, and he looked stuck. He scratched the back of his head and chuckled. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're stuck, aren't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

I laughed. I laughed a lot. How could a grown man like Luke get stuck in a tree? I have no idea, but he did. I closed my eyes and held my sides. I just kept on laughing. Ed and Dakota ran over to me to see what happened and ended up laughing as well.

When I got my composure back, I looked up to see Luke with his arms crossed and his mouth in a pout. I smirked and leaned on the tree.

"What's in it for us?"

He groaned. Ed and Dakota looked up at him too. We all waited for a response. He stared at us angrily, hoping we'd just help him, but I just smirked.

He sighed and gave in.

"What do you want?" I told him I wanted him to give me his favorite bandana, which happened to be the one he was wearing right now. He visibly flinched.

"Why?"

"I've always wanted to know what you looked like without that thing" I giggled as he slowly took of his beloved bandana and tossed it to me. He looked almost the same, except of course his bandana, but then I noticed his hair. Wow, that is messy.

"Wow. Your hair is…horrible." It was true. A second after he took it off, it started sticking up everywhere. I felt sorry for the guy.

"Ok. Now I'll help you"

"How?"

"Jump"

"Oh" He jumped down, and I stepped backward. He landed in a tangled pile in front of me. I crossed my arms and smiled at him. He was straightening himself up.

"Am I really as stupid as I look?" He asked, grabbing his bandana from my hand and tying it back on. I smiled and answered him.

"No, not really."

"You're actually stupider." Ed butts in. I elbowed him sharply.

"Ow!" He grabs his side and rubs it. Dakota just giggles at him.

"He didn't mean that, right Ed?" I say to Luke, glaring at Ed, expecting him to apologize. He doesn't. He probably gets his arrogance from his dad, even thought his dad has so much more.

"I cannot tell a lie" This earned him a smack. Honestly, this boy becoming annoying.

"Oh man, I should get back to work. I've been stuck in that tree for about an hour" With that, he ran off. I sighed. That man really needs to grow up.

"Sometimes I forget he's a grown man" I sigh and look back up the three he was in. I smiled, and then began climbing. I took each step carefully, loving the feel of the leaves around me.

"Hey, Vivian? Why are _you _up there?" Ed called from the ground. I laughed. Now I'm the one acting stupid.

"What? At least _I _can get down." I said, jumping down and landing on my feet. I stood up straight, and I was face to face with him. He looked annoyed. I just smiled.

"Is that all you came here to do?" I nodded, and he sighed. I don't know why I get these sudden impulses, but I do, and I have fun.

I smiled wide, and skipped past him, to Dakota. She was looking on at us with a small smirk. I don't know why she was, but she looked cute.

I pinched her cheeks, telling her this. She looked shocked, and freaked out. How strange.

"I AM NOT CUTE." She screamed, to no one in particular, but it was most probably for me. I took a small step back and just stared at her, wide eyed. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. I shrugged it off.

"How about you?" I walked over to Ed, with my hand on my chin. I studied his face, deciding whether he was worthy of my praise. He rolled his eyes, and I smiled. He's worthy.

"You're too cute too." I patted his head. He was a couple of inches shorter than me, so I didn't have to reach far. He looked appalled.

"Why am I cute?"

"Well, you have this adorable little cowlick, this pinchable little face and a pipsqueak height. Why wouldn't you be…" I was cut off. Ed was furious.

"PIPSQUEAK?!" He yelled, and stomped his foot to the ground. I stepped back. What is with these people? I compliment them and they get offended.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" He clenched his fist and yelled at me again. I waved my arms defensively.

"All right, all right, you're not!" I said. He took deep breaths and stepped backward. Okay, someone has height issues. I mean, come one. I'm almost a year older than him. Of course I'd be taller.

"You've got issues, Ed." I held back laughter. He was fuming. It was funny to look at, to be honest, but I'd rather not make him angry again.

"I know." Wow. He actually admitted it. At least he's not in denial.

"What's with the height issues?" I asked, skipping out of the forest. He followed.

"Well, it's because, um, the other boys, they've always been taller than me." He chuckled nervously. That's it?

"Aren't you younger than most of them?" I asked, now walking normally, but swinging my arms back and forth. I headed towards Dale's Carpentry.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Then it's only logical you're shorter." I smiled at him as I knocked on the door. I waited for Uncle Dale to answer.

"I guess you're right." Ed sighed in defeat.

"Hey kids. Watcha doin' here?" Dale asked, and I looked inside the shop.

"Is Uncle Luke here? I want to make sure he's okay." I bit my lip as I smiled. This wouldn't be the first time I've injured to poor guy.

"I don' t know, Vivian. My memory's not what it used to be. Why don't you go ask Bo?" He was getting old. He's old enough to be a grandfather.

"Alright then, thanks!" I smiled, waved, and skipped off again. I heard Ed grumble something about me being bipolar, but I didn't mind. I guess he can be a bit sarcastic. I'll have to get used to it.

"Hey, where'd Dakota go?" I asked, suddenly spinning around, causing Ed to step back to avoid being hit.

"How am I supposed to know?" Ed, seriously, you are no help at all.

"There she is…oh" I looked over to Dakota, who was trying to make conversation with Van. He didn't seem interested, in contrast to her, who seemed to feel the exact opposite. I looked over to Ed to see he disappeared.

"Hey, Van!" I cannot believe this guy. I would smack him, but he's too far. I walked over to them. Dakota looks a bit disappointed while Van's talking with Ed. I look at her and I roll my eyes at them. She sighs.

I look the two chattering boys. There must be some way I could get Ed away. Oh, right.

"Hey, Dakota, let's go to Waffle Town! There's someone I really want to see!" I made sure he heard, and I playfully pulled Dakota's arm towards the path. Well, it worked.

"H-hey! Vivian! Don't go anywhere!" He pulled away from Van and he pulled me back. I smirked and pulled harder. Ed let go and I looked at him with innocent eyes.

"Alright, alright, Van, me and Vivan have got to go somewhere. See you later." He gave in, and I let go of Dakota. I smiled wide and skipped to Brownie Ranch.

He followed reluctantly, leaving Dakota and Van confused. I looked back at the two and I laughed. Ed just looked annoyed.

"That was uncalled for." He said, now walking next to me. I just smiled and resumed skipping. Dakota and Van were now chatting away happily.

"So? I got you away from them, didn't I?" I chirped, still skipping a couple of steps ahead of him. I smiled widely, while he seemed really annoyed.

"Am I annoying you?" I asked, suddenly stopping and my smile disappearing. Ed almost bumped into me, but he stopped soon enough.

"Why, yes actually. Thanks for noticing!" He said, in mock gratitude. I smiled again, but this time, cheekily.

"Well, I am your sister." I said, pointing it out. His eyes widened and then he scowled.

"Isn't the little brother supposed to be the annoying one?"

"Yeah, but you're much more mature than I am." I said in a sing-song voice. I turned back around and headed to Alan's tree. I looked up to the blue sky, then down to the soft grass.

"You're not going to climb that too, are you?" Ed asked, annoyed. Well, now that I think about it…

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged, looking up at the blue sky hiding behind the bright green translucent leaves.

"You are hopeless." He said. He reached me and eyed me as I stared up into the sky. I never noticed it was so blue before. It's so bright. It's so calm. I can't believe I've barely ever seen it.

"Hey look!" I shouted all of a sudden, running over to the foot of the tree and crouching down to look. Ed was shocked for a moment, but he followed.

It was a bright red flower.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait guys "-.- **

**I just came from exams O_O Yeah, I now hate Algebra. **

**I guess this chap's builiding Viv's relationships with the other people. And yes, she is bipolar. I'm like Bethoven when I write. Happy in the morning, angry in the afternoon, humorous in the evening and sad at night. So...her emotion changes a lot. **

**I hope you like it :**

**LotsofLove  
xox,**

**SammiE**


End file.
